la nueva generación
by paolo135
Summary: maxwell ha olvidado su pasado y quiere recordarlo pero no lo tendra facil ya que viejos de su padre le cortaran el paso. Pero primero tiene que controlar sus poderes.
1. Chapter 1

**Soy Paolo 135 soy nuevo aquí este es mi primer fic y espero que os guste, en esta serie iré haciendo los capítulos de dos en dos espero vuestros reviws gracias por leer mis fics.**

PROLOGO

¿QUIEN SOY?

Me desperté en una camilla, por lo que he visto estoy en un hospital y mire a mi lado, vi un calendario y estábamos en el año 2026. Al lado de el calendario vi una foto… estaba yo, mis padres y alguien más el cual no recordaba. Me acerque hasta el mostrador y les pedí información sobre mi y quién soy. – Te trajeron desde empire city, fuiste el único superviviente de una extraña explosión y tus padres fallecieron. Constantemente me voy acordando de mi pasado sé que me llamo Maxwell y sé que mi padre fue un gran héroe pero también fue odiado, se llamaba Cole Mcgrafth y mi madre Lucy Kuo.

CAPITULO 1

¿SOY UN CONDUCTOR?

Salí del hospital y no sé porque me maree mucho me apoye en la barandilla, toda la gente se sorprendió mire mi brazo y se me había adaptado al material de la barandilla me quede pasmado la gente llamo a la milicia una especie de retrasados que se creen muy "guais" que hace ya años exterminaron a los conductores y resulta que yo soy uno de ellos y ahora yo tendré que continuar lo que terminó mi padre y lo vengaré. Ahora busco a la milicia pero para derrotarlos tendré que matar primero al sobrino de Bertran mi padre me habló de Bertran me conto que el también era conductor como mi madre y mi padre. Hace ya tiempo que intento saber quién era la persona que estaba a mi lado en la foto del hospital y lo único que sé es que lo conozco. Me dirijo a New Maraise…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

¿QUIEN ES EL?

Tengo que aprender a controlar mis poderes todo lo que toco, me transformo en eso. Nunca me habría pensado que yo podría tener poderes y que yo sea conductor, eso me preocupa mucho y si me busca la milicia y cuál es mi misión no sé lo que tengo que hacer… Hoy me he parado a pensar quien era el de la foto y he tenido una visión salía yo y un niño mas ¿podría ser mi hermano, un conocido o un familiar? Desde ese día en el accidente el de la foto estaba ahí también… ahora me acuerdo él era mi hermano se llamaba Joel… ¿habrá sobrevivido al accidente? ¿También sería un conductor? Me gustaría conocerle. También me acuerdo de Zick el mejor amigo de papa él a lo mejor el sabrá que tengo que hacer me acuerdo que vivía al lado del teatro en la azotea. Zick-Quien eres? Maxwell-Tu conocías a mi padre era tu mejor amigo. Zick-No puede ser! Cole era tu padre? Zick-El falleció hace 5 años y también tu madre Kuo . Maxwell-¿Zick tú te acuerdas de mi hermano Joel? Zick-El también vive aquí en New Maraise a la avenida 113 de Super Streat yo si fuera tu no me metería en su camino después del accidente se ha vuelto maligno y no se puede controlar, la violencia le ha cegado así que ten cuidado no es el mismo. Maxwell-Tranquilo Zick estaré a salvo. Al llegar a casa de Joel no me quiso abrir, le dije que era yo Maxwell su hermano y me dijo-Como te pongas en medio de mi camino te mataré me da igual que seas mi hermano apartir de hoy olvídate de mi y no me vuelvas a hablar. Pero Joel podemos vengar a nuestro padre matando al sobrino de Bertran y después podríamos volver la paz al mundo y librarnos de ese retrasado. Joel- Haber Maxwell vete de aquí a no ser que quieras pelea. Maxwell- Pero por favor…-Joel le lanzo un coche en toda la cabeza y Maxwell se quedo unos segundos inconsciente…Maxwell reacciono y toco el coche se le quedo todo el cuerpo de metal y le metió un puñetazo que al instante Joel le dijo que se uniría el. Maxwell-Ves Zick Joel se ha unido con nosotros ahora sí que somos invencibles ni todo el escuadrón del sobrino de Bertran. Zick- No Maxwell aun falta a una chica para que si seamos invencibles Nix una vieja amiga de tu padre, también es un conductor tiene el poder de teletransportarse. Joel- No me fio de nadie ni de esa tal Nix yo creo que nosotros solos podremos con todos ellos. Maxwell- No, Joel Zick tiene razón cuantos más mejor, bueno vamos allá. Nix- Ei Zick cuanto tiempo me pensaba que estabas muerto después de la explosión y estos quienes son. Zick- Son Maxwell y Joel los hijos de Cole y también son conductores y juntos derrotaremos al ejercito del Bertran .Zick-¿Te unes o no?. Nix- Si y vengaremos a tu padre.

**Soy paolo 135 y quiero que sepáis que esta historia no se trata de infamous es un mundo paralelo el mismo juego pero diferente vuestros reviws impacientemente.**


End file.
